


The Voice Next Door

by Stella1000



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, I tried to make this cute, M/M, One Shot, idk if i succeeded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1000/pseuds/Stella1000
Summary: When Chanyeol moved into his new apartment, he never expected to get more than a new home.





	

Chanyeol dragged the last box into his apartment and collapsed on the sofa, groaning. He had just finished moving the last of his stuff into his new apartment, and was ready to curl up with his laptop and watch Netflix for the next two days.

After a shower and grabbing fresh pajamas, he climbed into his bed and started scrolling through his Instagram. Chanyeol had begun dozing off when the sound of a piano jerked him awake. He looked around frantically before figuring out that it was coming from the apartment next door to his. He got up, ready to go ask them to stop when a voice began singing.

Chanyeol froze in place, captivated by the beauty of the voice. After a moment, he picked up his guitar and plugged it into his amp, strumming along to the piano melody. The voice never faltered, adapting to the new addition with ease. It went on for a few minutes until the voice and piano stopped. Chanyeol stopped as well, slightly disappointed. He wanted to hear the voice again. 

He was getting up to put away his guitar when he heard a soft knock on his door. He opened it and came face-to-face with a small, delicate looking boy, who smiled at him.

“Hi, my name is Baekhyun. You moved in today, right?” Baekhyun introduced himself.

Chanyeol recognized the voice as the one singing earlier. He smiles at Baekhyun.

“Yeah, I did. I’m Chanyeol. You were the one singing and playing piano earlier, right? You have a beautiful voice.”

Baekhyun blushed slightly, lowering his eyes with a shy smile on his lips.

“T-thank you. You play guitar very well, I’d love to hear you play some more.” Baekhyun said, looking up at Chanyeol hopefully.

“Do you want to come inside? I could play for you.” Chanyeol offered.

“That would be nice.” Baekhyun said happily.

“I’m sorry about the mess, I only had time to unpack a few things.” Chanyeol said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he moved aside for Baekhyun to enter.

“It’s alright, you just moved in.” Baekhyun looked around, taking a seat on the sofa.

Chanyeol sat next to him and picked up his guitar, beginning to play the song that Baekhyun was singing before. Baekhyun hesitated for a moment, then began singing along. As the song finished, Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun.

“I know I’ve said this before, but your voice is really beautiful. Are you a singer?” Chanyeol asked, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

Baekhyun had to resist the urge to squeal at how much Chanyeol reminded him of a puppy. He’s adorable! Baekhyun thought as he tried to get his thoughts together.

“I, uh, I’m not a singer. I go to karaoke nights sometimes but that’s it really…” Baekhyun said, looking at his hands.

“You have the talent to be a singer. And the looks…” Chanyeol trailed off, worried that he may have been too forward.

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, who was biting his lip.

“Thank you, you’re not bad looking yourself.” He said, boxy grin on display.

Chanyeol smiled back, at ease now, knowing he didn’t scare Baekhyun off.

“It’s getting kind of late, I should go back to my apartment.” Baekhyun said, standing up.

“Can I see you again tomorrow?” Chanyeol blurted.

“Sure! I’d love to see you again.” Baekhyun said, unable to hide his enthusiasm.

Chanyeol smiled in relief and ran to open the door for Baekhyun, wishing him a good night.

Baekhyun entered his own apartment, throwing himself on his bed and squealing into his pillow. His neighbor was too cute! Like a giant puppy, Baekhyun thought, giggling to himself as he rolled onto his back.

Chanyeol was unpacking his stuff, but couldn’t keep a smile off his face. He didn’t think that his neighbor would be such a beautiful boy, and with an angelic voice too. Such a cute smile… Chanyeol thought as he put his belongings away.

~A few weeks later~

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been meeting up frequently since that day, and ended up becoming best friends, bonding over music at first, then many more things as they got to know each other. Chanyeol found himself developing a crush on the smaller boy, and unbeknownst to him, his feelings were reciprocated.

One day, Baekhyun was at Chanyeol’s apartment playing video games, and beat Chanyeol for the fifth time in a row.

“YES! I told you I’d beat you!” Baekhyun screamed, victorious.

Chanyeol looked down and pouted dramatically as Baekhyun paraded around, yelling happily. Baekhyun noticed and plopped down in the taller’s lap, tackling him into a hug.

“It’s okay, Yeol, you can admit I’m better than you.” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol pouted more and suddenly flipped them over, pinning Baekhyun down with a mischievous smile.

“Chanyeol? What are you-NO!” Baekhyun began, but was cut off halfway with Chanyeol digging his fingers into his sides, tickling him mercilessly.

“I’ll stop if you say I’m better than you!” Chanyeol shouted over Baekhyun’s laughter, laughing along with him.

“Fine, fine! You’re better than me!” Baekhyun said through giggles, gasping for breath as Chanyeol stopped.

However, Chanyeol didn’t get off of Baekhyun, staring at the smaller boy’s lips and wondering whether or not he should. Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol’s staring and pouted a bit.

“Yeol, why are you staring at me like that?” Baekhyun asked, cheeks turning slightly pink under Chanyeol’s unwavering stare.

“…Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked after a minute.

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“…yes.” Baekhyun answered, blushing harder.

Chanyeol leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s, hands releasing Baekhyun’s wrists to cup his face. Baekhyun stilled for a moment, shock paralyzing him, before slowly and shyly returning the kiss.

Chanyeol pulled away after a minute, cheeks tinged red. Baekhyun stared up at him, face flushed, breathing slightly uneven.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while…” Chanyeol mumbled, getting off Baekhyun and sitting on the floor.

“I’ve…wanted you to do that for a while.” Baekhyun said, sitting up and looking at the taller.

“Well…w-was it okay?” Chanyeol asked, biting his lip and looking at his hands.

Baekhyun scooted closer and held Chanyeol’s hands.

“It was better than okay.” Baekhyun replied, leaning closer and kissing Chanyeol again.

Chanyeol beamed as they separated again, tackling Baekhyun back to the floor with a hug.

“Are we…boyfriends now?” Baekhyun asked unsurely.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol said, muffled into Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun smiled softly and reached up to pet Chanyeol’s hair.

Who knew getting a new neighbor would be so nice?

**Author's Note:**

>  _i cant write kiss scenes im so sorry lmao_  
>  anyways hope you liked this random fluffy shit  
> let me know if you want me to keep this as a oneshot or further it somehow  
> bye ^_^


End file.
